Dispute
by Olivewhisker
Summary: Minnowkit and Troutkit are born under the terrible rule of their father Featherstar. When Troutkit is chosen for a special apprenticeship, Minnowkit is thrown away. Will Minnowkit find his own path or will his exile be the cause of his fall?
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances:

FeatherClan:

Leader: Featherstar- handsome, yet scarred, gray long-haired tom with a plumy tail; amber eyes (Formerly of FloodClan)

Deputy: Mapletuft- Orange she-cat with a dark brown tail; green eyes

Medicine Cat: Kinkfoot- small brown tabby tom with a twisted paw; green eyes (Formerly a kittypet)

Warriors:

Whitefang- dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and long fangs; yellow eyes (Formerly a rouge)

Timberfoot- dark gray tom with black paws; green eyes

(Apprentice: Plumpaw)

Appleshade- dark red she-cat with black speckles; amber eyes

(Apprentice: Whiskerpaw)

Nightleaf- black she-cat with silver stripes; green eyes

Mintnose- gray tom with a pale gray nose; green eyes

Apprentices:

Plumpaw- White she-cat with smoky black patches; yellow eyes

Whiskerpaw- Black tom with a white face and long white whiskers; yellow eyes

Queens:

Hollowmoon- Silver she-cat with darker flecks; green eyes (Mother to Troutkit and Minnowkit; Mated to Featherstar)

Jaggedmoon- Black she-cat with white stripes; yellow eyes (Mother to Willowkit and Sprucekit; Mated to Mintnose)

Elders:

Tidalflower- Black she-cat with white patches; blue eyes (Formerly of FloodClan)

Kits:

Minnowkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks; blue eyes

Troutkit- dull brown tom with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and tail-tip; green eyes

Willowkit- pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle; yellow eyes

Sprucekit- dark gray tom with a black left paw and ears; amber eyes

FadeClan:

Leader: Fadestar- pale gray she-cat with faded tabby ears and tail; green eyes (Formerly of StormClan)

Deputy: Poisonberry: Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, pink nose, and green eyes (Formerly of FeatherClan)

Medicine Cat: Moonwish- old white she-cat with sparse black spots; yellow eyes

Warriors:

Fogstorm- Blue-gray mottled tom with blue eyes (Formerly a loner)

Flamebird- Ginger tom with green eyes (Formerly a rouge)

Leaftail- Brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and ears; has a short tufty tail; green eyes (Formerly a rouge)

Dewflower- Blue-gray she-cat with a silver chest; blue eyes (Formerly a rouge)

Oakleaf- Creamy brown she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

Woolybush- White long-haired tom with tangled fur; amber eyes

Ivywhisker- Silver tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Ashpool- small gray tom with smudgy white-gray spots; blue eyes

(Apprentice: Autumnpaw)

Brackentuft- small orange tom; blue eyes

(Apprentice: Dapplepaw)

Apprentices:

Tawnypaw- Bracken colored she-cat with black spots and green eyes; resembles a cheetah

Autumnpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Dapplepaw- Dappled calico she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Morningdust- sandy colored she-cat; blue eyes

Cindertail- Deep gray tom with a lame front right leg and a plumy tail; blue eyes

StormClan:

Leader: Stormstar- White she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail-tip; bright green eyes (Formerly of FloodClan)

Deputy: Blackear- Cream tom with back points; blue eyes (Formerly of FeatherClan)

Medicine Cat: Mothpelt- White she-cat with black points; green eyes

(Apprentice: Grasspaw)

Warriors:

Clawscar- White tom with black ears, paws, and tail; green eyes (Formerly of FeatherClan)

Firewing- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Whitefoot- Black tom with white ears and paws; yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)

Sagepetal- solid silver she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Ebonypaw)

Pineclaw- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, and tail-tip; green eyes

Cloudfur- Dark brown tom with a white back spot, tail-tip, and ears; amber eyes

Foxfur- Red she-cat with a white-tipped tail; amber eyes

Oakfire- pale brown tom with ginger paws; green eyes

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- Pale long-haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thistlepaw- Thin furred gray tom; green eyes

Ebonypaw- Black she-cat with gray rosette spots and tail-tip; green eyes

Queens:

Mistpool- White she-cat with smudgy black spots; blue eyes (Mated to Whitefoot; Mother to Milkkit and Skunkkit)

Kits:

Milkkit- white she-cat with sparse smudgy black spots; yellow eyes

Skunkkit- Black tom with a white back stripe; yellow eyes

 **A/N: Now that that's done with, time for some backstory (Because this is a story about my three OC Clans that don't have a written one. Not to mention FloodClan is missing for a reason.)**

FloodClan was a Clan that was breaking down in authority. Twigstar, aka: the smallest leader, had just died under a rockfall. Stormfall and Featherpelt just became warriors. The two siblings had more to them though. Featherpelt was a hateful cat who was being trained by the dark forest and Stormfall was the kindest cat you could meet. Stormfall had kits. Featherpelt made sure he ruined their lives. He took her two sons, Blackear and Clawscar, and corrupted them. He made her daughter, Mothpelt, a medicine cat, when it was her destiny to be a warrior. One day, Featherpelt took over FloodClan and renamed it FeatherClan. He banished Stormfall and Mothpelt to the riverside border. Featherpelt soon received 9 lives and became Featherstar. Blackear began to feel guilty and soon sneaked away from camp and went to Stormfall and Mothpelt. Clawscar was going to leave with Blackear, but his mate was expecting kits. That "mate" was evil. Two kits were born: Fadekit and Poisonkit. Clawscar managed to escape with Fadekit, but Poisonkit was sadly left with her horrible mother. Stormfall eventually made a Clan known as StormClan and Stormfall became Stormstar. Fadekit was soon a warrior known as Fadeglade. She didn't like the wars of FeatherClan and StormClan. At one particular gathering, (yes, the two hateful clans had gatherings) Fadeglade saw her sister, who was now Poisonberry. Poisonberry was heavily scarred and abused by Featherstar. Poisonberry wanted to prove herself. The two sisters bickered at first, but soon they both ended up leaving the warring Clans to become loners. The found a comfy forest clearing that made a great camp. A kind tom fell in love with Fadeglade and he renamed himself, Fogstorm. Fadeglade decided to make a neutral Clan. She named it FadeClan and she became Fadestar. Poisonberry was her deputy. FadeClan never went to gatherings. Meanwhile, Featherstar and Stormstar fought over the loss of two warriors. One gathering however, two remarkable she-cats came in to announce their Clan's existence. Featherstar was outraged to see Poisonberry and Fadestar announcing a new Clan and threatened war on them, but Stormstar was proud of her granddaughter. The bickering between FeatherClan and StormClan stopped for a while with a new hope after the two cats, who were supposed to be foes, created FadeClan. Featherstar wasn't going to keep the peace, however…

 **(That was a summary I wrote a few months ago.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun Fact: Flamebird, Leaftail, Whitefang, Dewflower, and Tawnypaw are originally from another Clan in my Untold Tales play-through. That Clan was known as BreezeClan. Additionally, Tawnypaw was the leader and Whitefang was Whitefrost.**

Minnowkit yawned from the side of camp. His mother, Hollowmoon was curled up beside him. He loved being near his gentle mother. He buried himself further into her silver fur.

His brother, Troutkit, was playing chase with Willowkit and Sprucekit. Minnowkit cringed as Troutkit pounced on Sprucekit, crashing to the ground. Sprucekit let out a yelp as the dust flew up around him. "Weakling," Troutkit crowed. Willowkit strut up to Troutkit. "Foxheart," she hissed. Her tail swished crossly. "Get off my brother," she snorted. Troutkit rolled his eyes. "Fine, Fine," he muttered. He hopped off of Sprucekit and padded away.

Minnowkit hid himself under Hollowmoon's tail when Troutkit ran over to him. "Come on, Sleepy Slug!" he mewed. Minnowkit narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to fight the other kits," he retorted. "I like it just fine here!" Minnowkit ducked his head further under Hollowmoon's tail. "It looks like you need some socialization," his mother mewed lifting her tail. Minnowkit yelped and wrapped his paws around his mother's tail only to slide down into a sitting position. "Fox Dung," he hissed. Hollowmoon whipped her head around to glare at Minnowkit. "Language!" she growled. Minnowkit dipped his head. "Sorry M'ma!" Hollowmoon sighed and padded towards the food-pile.

Troutkit goaded Minnowkit over to entrance of Featherstar's den. "We are three moons old!" Troutkit claimed. "We can visit our father!" Minnowkit shook his head. "I can't say I trust your bravery," he mewed. Troutkit twitched his whiskers. "C'mon!" Minnowkit shook his head. "No," he whimpered. Troutkit grabbed Minnowkit's tail. "Then I'll force you!" Troutkit grunted as he pulled Minnowkit into Featherstar's den.

Minnowkit warily gazed at the large bulk of his father. His ears twitched and Minnowkit couldn't tell how Featherstar was feeling. His amber eyes were empty and cold. Minnowkit thought he saw a glint of irritation in them. Featherstar's gaze then turned to Troutkit, whose jaws were still clamped on Minnowkit's tail. Featherstar grinned at Troutkit and Minnowkit could see sharp bloodstained teeth. "You will make a great warrior someday, maybe even leader," Featherstar mewed. Troutkit released Minnowkit's tail. "R-really?" Troutkit looked hopeful and even excited. Featherstar purred. "Yes, Troutkit, yes." Featherstar pulled Troutkit up to his chest with one of his large paws. Troutkit nuzzled Featherstar. "I'll be the strongest leader!" Minnowkit noticed how Featherstar paid no attention to him and took the chance to sneak away.

Whitefang, Timberfoot, and Plumpaw had returned from a Hunting Patrol. "Ugh, FadeClan's done it again!" Timberfoot growled. "Carelessly marking the border!" Whitefang nodded. "It's as if the Clan had no sense!" she snarled. Plumpaw crouched beside Timberfoot. "Scaring off our prey as well!" she huffed. Minnowkit watched as they deposited their prey on the food-pile.

Minnowkit found Sprucekit and Willowkit in the elder's den listening to the end of Tidalflower's story. "We found Twigkit buried under a rockfall on a patrol." Sprucekit tipped his head to the side. "Isn't that Twigstar?" he asked. Minnowkit butted in and answered for her. "Twigstar was her son and died at five moons of age due to a prophecy. He should still be in the Nursery!" Sprucekit and Willowkit gawked in horror as Tidalflower nodded to confirm it. Minnowkit looked up at her sadly. "He will hunt in StarClan," he mewed quietly. Tidalflower stood up, making Sprucekit and Willowkit hop backwards with a yelp. "StarClan, StarClan," she snarled. "This Clan doesn't deserve StarClan! Featherstar is a bad, bad cat!" She whipped her tail as she left the den. "You kits should get your priorities straight," she muttered.

Willowkit rested her tail on Sprucekit in an attempt to calm him. "We won't go to StarClan?" he shakily mewed. Minnowkit sighed. "We will if we are good cats," he replied. Sprucekit jumped up. "I'm a good cat!" he declared. Willowkit nuzzled Minnowkit. "You are a good cat too," she murmured. "Much better than Featherstar." Minnowkit blushed in response. He liked being a good cat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun Fact: Poisonberry was originally meant to be Featherstar's evil daughter, but I like the FadeClan story better.**

Three moons have passed since Tidalflower's freak out and Minnowkit had grown closer to Tidalflower and Kinkfoot. He visited them often and Troutkit teased him that he would be the next medicine cat of FeatherClan. Willowkit and Sprucekit would encourage Minnowkit to be the cat he wants to be. At this point, Willowkit and Sprucekit were Minnowkit's best friends and the two brothers weren't as close anymore.

Minnowkit scampered from the Nursery early that morning, avoiding Troutkit like Greencough. He ran up to Kinkfoot's den to find Tidalflower sleeping in one of the nests. "Tidalflower?" Minnowkit mewed. Kinkfoot was sorting herbs with his good paw and turned to look at Minnowkit. "She's resting," he told him. Minnowkit sat down quickly. "Why?" Kinkfoot sighed. "She's dying," he answered. Minnowkit shot up and ran up to her for a snuggle. "She can't die!" he wailed. Kinkfoot limped over and sat down next to him and rested his striped tail on Minnowkit's shoulders. "Tidalflower is depressed and old," he murmured. "But she will be happy that you paid respects to her. She hasn't had family since Owlsight died." Minnowkit untucked his head from Tidalflower's fur. "I'm a good cat," he mewed. "All cats deserve respect!" He remembered how Owlsight was Tidalflower's mate and he died five moons ago. "She will walk with Owlsight in StarClan," he murmured.

Tidalflower's breaths were long and shallow. Minnowkit stroked her fur as his friends Willowkit and Sprucekit padded in. "Tidalflower!" they wailed. Minnowkit sidestepped out of the way as the two younger kits barreled into her to cry. Minnowkit looked up at Kinkfoot. "Can I help with anything?" he asked. Kinkfoot gazed warmly at Minnowkit. "I guess you can sort these juniper berries," he mewed. Minnowkit smiled and dived into a pile of purple berries and kicked out the duller, older ones.

Willowkit sighed and turned to Minnowkit. "Did you hear that Troutkit is going to be the next leader?" Minnowkit stared at Willowkit. His fur prickled uncomfortably. "Mapletuft is furious," Sprucekit mewed. She must feel betrayed, Minnowkit thought. He looked at Kinkfoot. "I'm nearly six moons old," he began. "May I be your apprentice?" Kinkfoot stared at him in shock. "I-I thought you wanted to be a warrior," he stammered. "I don't," Minnowkit continued. "I want to care for my Clan." Minnowkit glanced at Tidalflower. Just for you, he thought. Kinkfoot smiled. "We'll have to talk to Featherstar then," he replied. "Featherstar won't mind," Minnowkit mewed. "He never does!" Minnowkit caught Willowkit giving him a sad look as Minnowkit padded out of the Medicine den wiith Kinkfoot.

The two cats entered Featherstar's den. Featherstar looked the two toms over. "Is this one causing you trouble?" he growled, glaring at Minnowkit. Kinkfoot shook his head quickly. "Oh no, Featherstar!" he mewed. "Minnowkit wants to be my apprentice!" Featherstar looked almost stupid as he narrowed his eyes at his son. "Out," he mewed. Kinkfoot looks at his leader with shock. "But," he mewed. Featherstar glared at him. "Fox dung to all that! No son of mine is going to be a medicine cat!" Kinkfoot seemed to shrink within his pelt. "I need an apprentice," he murmured. Featherstar rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "Take Sprucekit then!" he snapped. "You will not train my son!" Minnowkit was glaring at his father. "I don't want to be a warrior!" he snapped. Featherstar glared at him. "Now, Now, son. Is that a good way to speak to your leader?" Minnowkit nodded, much to Featherstar's surprise. "Yes," he mewed. "Especially when you're so stubborn! I want to be Kinkfoot's apprentice and I refuse to be anything else!" Featherstar stood up and swiped Kinkfoot's ear. Minnowkit saw blood spewing from the medicine cat's ear. "Out kittypet! Go sort some herbs!" Featherstar snarled. He turned to Minnowkit. "You too, kit! I need to talk to your mother."

Minnowkit scampered out of his father's den quickly. Dust flies from his hind paws. "Mama!" he wailed. Hollowmoon rams out of the Nursery with a sleepy Troutkit following. "Minnowkit?" she mewed. Minnowkit runs behind his mother and crouches there. "Featherstar wants to see you," he whimpered. Hollowmoon sighs. "Jaggedmoon," she calls. "Yes," a loud mew sounds from the Nursery. "Keep an eye on my kits," Hollowmoon mewed. "Sure thing!" Hollowmoon pushes her kits in the direction of the Nursery and enters Featherstar's den.

Minnowkit hid in Jaggedmoon's white-striped tail fur. He sobbed quietly. He noticed Troutkit pull on his tail. "I'm the next leader!" he declared. "Don't be a coward! Be a warrior!" Minnowkit ignored him. "I don't want to be a warrior," he mewed quietly. Troutkit grew quiet. "You just want to help, don't you?" he mewed. Minnowkit looked up at his brother. "Yes," he mewed. "I'm not a fighter; I'm a healer." Troutkit nodded slowly. "I can be the leader and you can be the medicine cat!" He jumped up and down. He doesn't know, Minnowkit thought. "Featherstar doesn't want me to heal," he mewed, sadly. "What!?" Troutkit mewed. "You are amazing though!" Minnowkit shook his head. "I think Tidalflower was right," he told Troutkit. "Featherstar is evil. He clawed Kinkfoot's ear!" Troutkit nodded and sat next to Minnowkit under Jaggedmoon's tail. "Where's Willowkit and Sprucekit?" he asked. Minnowkit shrugged. "I saw them last in Kinkfoot's den," he replied. "They were mourning Tidalflower." Troutkit tilted his head in confusion. "Why?" he asked. Minnowkit sighed. "She's dying." Troutkit shook his head sadly. Minnowkit yawned and the two brothers fell asleep together.

Minnowkit woke up cold. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself being carried. He could smell the river nearby. He wiggled slightly to see who was carrying him. It was Featherstar! "Dad?" Minnowkit mewed. "Don't call me dad, kit!" his father huffed. Minnowkit whimpered. "Where are we going?" he asked. Featherstar snarled. "To your end!" Minnowkit wiggled roughly as he was carried closer to the river. "I don't want to die!" Minnowkit wailed. Featherstar growled. "I don't care, kitty!" Minnowkit wailed as loud as he could. "Mama!" Featherstar shook him roughly. "Shut up, mouse-heart!" he snarled. Minnowkit whimpered quietly as Featherstar stopped by the river. "Now you're fish-bait." Featherstar swung Minnowkit backwards and he landed in the river. "Nooooo!" he mewed as he went under the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun Fact: Tidalflower was Stormfall's (Star) apprentice in the original story.**

Minnowkit's head hurt. Where was he? He lifted his head up in an unfamiliar environment. It smelled similar to Kinkfoot's den. "Kinkfoot?" he mewed. A white she-cat turned to look at him. "Not Kinkfoot," she mewed softly. "I'm Moonwish." Minnowkit was shocked. "I'm in FadeClan?" he mewed. Moonwish nodded. "Yes, kit." Minnowkit grunted in response. "I'm Minnowkit," he mewed. "You nearly drowned, you know," Moonwish told him.

Now Minnowkit remembered! "Featherstar through me in!" he mewed. Moonwish stared at him. "I knew he was evil, but I didn't think he'd kill his own kit!" Minnowkit weakly puffed out his chest. "But he failed!" Moonwish shook her head. "I guess I should ask Fadestar to take you in," she rasped. "You apparently have no place in FeatherClan." Minnowkit sighed. "All true," he murmured. "All because I wanted to be Kinkfoot's apprentice." Moonwish smiled. "You could be my apprentice," she mewed. "I am pretty old." Minnowkit smiled at her. "Yes please! I'm just about six moons old!" Moonwish grinned. "I guess I shall tell Fadestar," she purred. "Minnowkit got up to follow. "You need to rest," Moonwish told him. "Okay," Minnowkit sighed. He collapsed on his nest and fell asleep.

"Is the kit okay?" someone mewed. "I think he is!" another voice purred. Minnowkit opened his eyes to see a tortoiseshell and a calico cat stare at him. "Autumnpaw!" a tomcat called. The tortoiseshell got up. "Coming Ashpool!" she called. Autumnpaw left in a hurry. "Hi, Minnowkit!" the calico mewed. "I'm Dapplepaw!" Minnowkit smiled. "Hi, Dapplepaw," he replied. Dapplepaw smiled. "Fadestar wants to do your ceremony!" she told him. Minnowkit got up. "I'm ready," he replied.

He scampered out of the den into the camp and gasped. It was beautiful! The camp was centered in the middle of a grotto and there were flowers and vines here and there. A gray she-cat with faded ears and tail stood on top of a mossy rock. Her voice rang out as she said: "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Mossstone!" Minnowkit scampered up to the mossy stone. Dapplepaw sat next to him, as well as Autumnpaw and Ashpool. An orange tom sat on the other side of Dapplepaw. "Hello, Brackentuft," she purred. Two elders padded out of their den and Minnowkit remembered Tidalflower, who was likely dead by now. He noticed how one was limping like Kinkfoot. He saw Moonwish sit behind him, licking a paw and speckled apprentice sat near her. A creamy brown she-cat sat near them as well. "Leave me alone, Oakleaf," the speckled apprentice scoffed. "That's Tawnypaw," Autumnpaw told Minnowkit. "She's very grumpy."

Fadestar continued her announcement. "I have found a kit who is no longer allowed into his birth clan," she continued. "He wishes to become Moonwish's apprentice. Minnowkit, will you uphold the medicine cat code, even at the cost of your life?" Minnowkit nodded. "I do!" Fadestar smiled. "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Minnowpaw. Your mentor will be Moonwish, of course." Cats slowly called his name. "Minnowpaw! Minnowpaw! Minnowpaw!" Minnowpaw blushed. He will be a good cat now!

He'd just begun to pad towards the Medicine den when a rosy brown she-cat thrust her muzzle into his face. "FeatherClan scum," she snarled. "You were lucky Fadestar let you in! I, however, will not respect any cat related to Featherstar!" Fadestar got in between them. "He has no place to go, Poisonberry." Poisonberry was still bristling. "Why?" she snarled. Minnowpaw looked up at Poisonberry. "Featherstar threw me in the river," he mewed. Poisonberry stopped abruptly. "What!?" she hissed. Poisonberry scowled. "That crow-food for a leader!" Poisonberry shook her head. "Sorry Fadestar," she mewed. "Sorry Minnowpaw." Minnowpaw tilted his head and Fadestar answered for him. "We can hurt Featherstar later," she mewed.

Minnowpaw scampered into the medicine den. Moonwish was sorting herbs. "Goldenrod?" he asked. Moonwish shook her head. "Tansy," she mewed. Minnowpaw nodded. "They cure infections, right?" Moonwish smiled. "Good Job!" she mewed.

Minnowpaw worked hard all day. After sun-down, he looked up at the moon. Moonwish sat next to him. "Tomorrow's half-moon," she told him. "I hope I can meet with Tidalflower," Minnowpaw mewed. Moonwish purred. "You never know."

The two cats fell asleep together, that night. Half-Moon, Minnowpaw thought. I get to see Kinkfoot again! But he thinks I'm dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Minnowpaw shivered against the night chill, as he followed Moonwish over to the Moonpond. Moonwish turned her soft head to look at Minnowpaw. "It's alright," she assured him. "We're almost there!"

Minnowpaw's gut shook with anticipation. He was going to become a medicine cat! Kinkfoot would be proud, right? "I wonder how Kinkfoot's doing," he mewed. Moonwish shrugged. "I'm not sure," she replied.

Minnowpaw gazed over at two other she-cats padding their way. One was a white she-cat with black points and the other was a long-haired brown tabby she-cat.

Moonwish suddenly purred with delight! "It's Mothpelt and Grasspaw!" Moonwish purred. Minnowpaw nodded quickly. Wow, he thought. Grasspaw sure is pretty!

Moonwish dashed up ahead and Minnowpaw darted after her to keep up. "Mothpelt!" Moonwish greeted her friend. Mothpelt turned and smiled warmly. "It's nice to see some familiar faces," she purred. Mothpelt's gaze then turned to Minnowpaw. "I see you've gotten an apprentice," she giggled.

Moonwish nodded, while Minnowpaw gazed at Grasspaw. Grasspaw dipped her head, then shyly said, "Hello." Minnowpaw gave her a reassuring smile. It's alright, he thought.

Entering the Moonpond's clearing, Minnowpaw spied Kinkfoot and another tiny tom. Sprucekit!? He thought.

All confusing thoughts were briefly swept away, when Minnowpaw ran up to Kinkfoot in greeting. Kinkfoot's fur spiked up. "Minnowkit!?" he gasped. "You're alive!?" Minnowpaw nodded. "It's Minnowpaw," he politely mewed. Kinkfoot nodded, his bright green eyes watering. "I-I just can't believe it," Kinkfoot stammered. "When I found out that Featherstar attempted to drown you, he forced Sprucepaw to be my apprentice."

Moonwish bristled with shock. "Your leader tried to kill Minnowpaw!?" he gasped. Kinkfoot nodded dully. Minnowpaw noted Sprucepaw's sad posture. "I wanted to be a warrior," he sighed.

Moonwish was snarling and Mothpelt looked disturbed. "Sprucepaw is only five moons old, right?" Mothpelt asked. Kinkfoot nodded. "I was forced," he insisted. Moonwish growled fiercely. "Featherstar is a terrible leader!" she claimed. "We found Minnowpaw swept down the river, half-drowned, with a head injury!" Minnowpaw sighed, his tail twitching impatiently.

Mothpelt shook her head. "How about we get this started," she suggested sourly. Kinkfoot nodded. Moonwish sighed and called Minnowpaw over.

"Minnowpaw," she mewed. "Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of a medicine cat and care for your clan?" Minnowpaw's eyes grew big. "Yes," he replied. "Yes, I do!"

Moonwish nodded. "Then I welcome you as a full Medicine Cat Apprentice of FadeClan!" Mothpelt started the cheer. "Minnowpaw!" Then everyone else joined in. Sprucepaw and Kinkfoot were calling Minnowpaw's name the loudest. "Minnowpaw! Minnowpaw!"

Minnowpaw dipped his head in embarrassment as Kinkfoot performed the ceremony for Sprucepaw. Then, Moonwish guided Minnowpaw towards the Moonpond.

Minnowpaw yawned and dipped his nose into the cold pondwater. He shivered and then fell asleep.

Minnowpaw opened his eyes to a smokey black tom. His yellow eyes were glazed and warm. "I am Owlsight," he mewed. Minnowpaw grinned. "Are Twigstar and Tidalflower here too?" he asked.

Owlsight nodded. "They are happy with me," he assured. Owlsight's yellow eyes gave a warm twinkle.

Owlsight beckoned Minnowpaw over to a clearing. Here, Minnowpaw saw many cats. He noticed Tidalflower nuzzling Twigstar, affectionately, her pale blue eyes sparkling.

"This," Owlsight mewed. "Is StarClan." Minnowpaw took note of a pale gray she-cat watching him with pride.

"Who is she?" Minnowpaw asked. Owlsight purred. "She's your father's mother," Owlsight replied. "Her name is Willowtuft."

Willowtuft purred and trotted up to Minnowpaw. "You can do great things," she told him. "For only the Minnow can withstand the Trout."

Minnowpaw purred at this sign of affection. "It was very nice to meet you," he purred. Willowtuft's pale golden eyes glittered kindly.

A few other cats scampered through the clearing. Minnowpaw took note of two starry apprentices sparring playfully and he purred. "StarClan is amazing," Minnowpaw breathed.

Minnowpaw woke up with his nose and whiskers wet with Moonpond water. Kinkfoot had already awoken. Minnowpaw padded over to him after a long stretch.

"How's FeatherClan doing?" he asked Kinkfoot. Kinkfoot sighed. "Featherstar's deranged," Kinkfoot replied. Minnowpaw shook his head. "I should have known," Minnowpaw sighed.

Kinkfoot nuzzled him. "Nobody could have known that Featherstar was evil enough to attempt to kill his own kit," he reassured Minnowpaw. Minnowpaw nodded, as Sprucepaw woke up.

Minnowpaw gazed at Sprucepaw. Sprucepaw's amber eyes glimmered sadly. "Willowpaw and Troutpaw miss you," he sighed. Minnowpaw felt his eyes water.

They all love me, he thought. They want me to come home. But what is home if my own father could kill me?


	6. Chapter 6

Minnowpaw woke up in his nest, recalling the Moonpond visit the night before. He yawned in a half purr, thinking about Owlsight and Willowtuft. Willowtuft's voice rang throught his ears again. 'Only the Minnow can withstand the Trout.'

He grunted as he hobbled out of his nest. Moonwish, who was sleeping besides him, grunted in response.

The sun hadn't risen above the trees yet and the sky was tinged a pale indigo. He padded out of the medicine cat den for some fresh air. Last night was intense, he thought.

Woolybush was on guard near the entrance of the camp. Woolybush turned to gaze at him, his normally sharp amber eyes, softened with tiredness. "Greetings, young'un," he purred. "It's a fine clear mornin' today!"

Minnowpaw nodded tiredly. "I guess I needed some fresh air," he explained.

Woolybush flicked his snarled white tail. "I understand," he rasped. Woolybush yawned and let Minnowpaw pass. "Perhaps ya can find some tasty blackberries," he suggested.

Minnowpaw stifled a purr. "I'll try," he replied. He padded out of camp and relished the breeze that brushed his fur.

It was understanding that Woolybush would crave blackberries, as they are a tasty treat that compared with honey. They only grew in FadeClan's forest home. I wonder what they taste like, Minnowpaw pondered.

Minnowpaw blinked as he found himself on the riverside border with FeatherClan. That's not my home, Minnowpaw scolded himself. I'm a FadeClan cat now!

Minnowpaw shook himself and padded over to some of the riverside bushes in search of some of the popular blackberries.

He managed to find a darker bush with rounded, hollow, purple-black berries. It looked like a cluster of miniberries! He carefully nipped a couple stems, purring as the fell to his paws. That's how you get the job done, Minnowpaw thought, proudly.

Minnowpaw then nipped a remaining blackberry on the bush. It was sweet with a tinge of sourness! He licked his lips and meowed in amusement. "Yum," he purred. No wonder Woolybush wanted some!

He tucked the berries into a large leaf and wrapped it. Then, he placed his jaws around it and gently picked it up.

He had just begun to turn and pad to camp, when his sharp ears detected a scratchy noise across the river. He whipped his head and gazed across the flooded new-leaf river.

Nightleaf was leading a patrol with Mintnose, Appleshade, and Whiskerpaw! Wait, Minnowpaw thought as his eyes narrowed. A dull brown tom dashed over to Mintnose, trying to catch up. Is that Troutpaw? Minnowpaw wondered.

Minnowpaw winced as he began realize that the little tom was Troutpaw! He had the same bouncy movements and the tactful demeanor. Minnowpaw pricked his ears as he tried to listen to the patrols conversation.

"Will we see FadeClan cats?" Troutpaw asked. "Minnowkit would have loved to see the borders…" Minnowpaw couldn't help but sigh quietly as he noticed him trailing off.

Whiskerpaw shook his head. "They don't come out this early!" he laughed. Whiskerpaw bounced up ahead towards Nightleaf. "Focus!" she snarled at Whiskerpaw. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

Nightleaf snook a gaze towards Appleshade. Appleshade glared back at her and then, as if she had changed her mind, abruptly dipped her broad ginger head. "I'll make sure he learns," she sighed.

Minnowpaw's eyes rounded with sympathy as Nightleaf began to lead the patrol back towards camp. Appleshade seems to be in trouble, he thought. Has Nightleaf's authority grown?

Minnowpaw's thoughts were shattered when Troutpaw's head perked up. His jaws opened in a scenting position. "I smell FadeClan!" he snarled.

Troutpaw's head turned to where Minnowpaw was hiding. "It's just across the river!"

Just besides Troutpaw, Mintnose's fur ruffled and his hackles raised. "You're right!" he growled. "There is a FadeClan cat over there!"

Troutpaw crouched and bared his fangs. "Here kitty, kitty," he snarled lowly. Minnowpaw shivered and blinked. Now I'm in for it, he thought.

Minnowpaw crouched out into the open and braced himself for the hate of his old family.

Instead, Troutpaw gasped. "Minnowkit?" Minnowpaw saw his brother's eyes glint with wonder. "He's alive?" Mintnose murmured. Nightleaf whipped around and stalked in front of Mintnose and Troutpaw. "What!?" she hissed. Appleshade padded behind Nightleaf, her eyes round with wonder. Whiskerpaw hopped out next to Troutpaw. "It's the dead kit!" he hissed.

Troutpaw clubbed him with his paw. "That's my brother," he snarled in warning. Somehow, Troutpaw took control of the patrol and narrowed his eyes at Nightleaf. Then he gazed at Minnowpaw, his green eyes glinting with something indistinguishable. "Explain," Troutpaw simply mewed, his voice surprisingly even.

Minnowpaw sighed. "Featherstar threw me in the river," he began. "We know that!" Whiskerpaw hissed. Troutpaw shot his denmate a warning glare.

Minnowpaw shook his head and continued. "I woke up in FadeClan with a head injury and two nosy apprentices shadowing over me." Troutpaw smirked, obviously thinking this was funny.

Minnowpaw ignored it and continued. "Fadestar and Moonwish took me in as their medicine cat apprentice and I don't know what home is anymore," he finished.

Troutpaw frowned. "Home with your family," he pointed out. Minnowpaw shook his head. "My father tried to kill me and my mother was brisk and ignored me," he sighed.

Troutpaw sighed. "Good point," he mewed. "Maybe I can join you in FadeClan!"

Before Minnowpaw could reply, Oakleaf, Flamebird, Leaftail, and Tawnypaw shot out of the woods. "Leave him alone!" Oakleaf snarled, her creamy tail flicking.

Flamebird's claws slid into the grass. "We don't want to fight," he warned, his green eyes blazing.

"We want you to leave!" Leaftail hissed, her tufty tabby tail wagging. "Just leave me, my kits, and my Clan alone!" Leaftail snuck a quick glance at Flamebird and Tawnypaw.

Tawnypaw nodded. "Get out!" she simply hissed, still looking menacing. Her long silky tail was whipping like there was no tomorrow.

Troutpaw shrank, crounching low, fear glittering in his eyes. Nightleaf took advantage of this and snarled back at Minnowpaw and the patrol. "Very well!"

Nightleaf pointed her patrol back towards camp with her tail. Whiskerpaw stuck his tongue out at Minnowpaw and Tawnypaw jumped in front of him, sticking her tongue out at him as well.

Troutpaw gave one last pitiful glance at Minnowpaw before trotting after his patrol. "Bye," he mewed. Minnowpaw dipped his head and watched the patrol pad away, until they disappeared into the thorny fields.

Minnowpaw quickly remembered the blackberry wrap in his jaws and realized that under all this pressure, he tightened his jaws way to hard and the wrap was ruined. Small gushes of berry juice dripped out of the wrap. I ruined it, he thought sadly.

Flamebird glared at him as he padded back towards camp. Minnowpaw sighed. "Look," he pointed out. "I was getting fresh air and blackberries for Woolytail, when my littermate and his patrol went by."

Flamebird sighed. "You were lucky Whitefang wasn't on that patrol," he growled. Minnowpaw tipped his head. "Why?"

Flamebird sighed deeply. "She's my littermate," he mewed. "She was once the carefree sweet daughter of Leaftail and Scarclaw. We lived in BreezeClan."

Minnowpaw was confused. "BreezeClan?"

Flamebird nodded. "It's an unofficial, dead Clan," he explained. "The first leader was Pinestorm, but when a dog killed her, the leadership was passed on to her only son, Cloudbreeze."

Minnowpaw gazed at Flamebird, his eyes round. "How did BreezeClan die?"

Flamebird shook his head. "Cloudbreeze, my best friend, decided to join ThunderClan to avoid leadership duties. He left us to scatter!"

Minnowpaw dipped his head. "What happened after?"

Flamebird growled. "Leaftail took me, Whitefrost, and Dewflower over to the twolegplace where Tawnypaw was born."

Minnowpaw stared at Flamebird. "Whitefrost?"

Flamebird shook his head. "That was her old name," he mewed "She got lost one day and joined FeatherClan and I think Scarclaw is still wandering the moor where WindClan lived."

Flamebird gazed up at the sky. "Leaftail wants to bring Tawnypaw back there to create a new BreezeClan, once she's old enough," he mewed.

Minnowpaw gasped. "That's ridiculous!" This is Tawnypaw's home, right?

Flamebird shook his head. "She may want to," he mewed. "Tawnypaw is very supportive towards our mother."

Tawnypaw bounced up to Flamebird. "You're right about that," she boasted. "I'm going to lead a whole Clan!"

Tawnypaw skipped up ahead to catch up to Oakleaf and Leaftail. Minnowpaw sighed. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

Flamebird shook his head. "Nah," he mewed. "You were on the right side of the border and the FeatherClan cats were just instigating."

Flamebird flicked his tail as he and Minnowpaw entered the camp.

Moonwish ran up to Minnowpaw. "There you are!" she mewed. "You had us worried!" She narrowed her eyes. "Especially with FeatherClan across the border," she growled.

Fadestar gazed from her perch on the Mossstone. "FeatherClan has done it again!" she mewed.

Poisonberry was sitting next to the base of the Mossstone. "What are we going to do?" she sneered. "Wait it out?"

Fadestar nodded, her green eyes narrowing. "Yes, Poisonberry," she told her. "We are not here to pick fights."

Poisonberry lowered her head and growled. "Yes, sister," she growled, sarcastically.

Fogstorm gazed up at Fadestar. Woolybush put his tail on his shoulder. "Just be patient," he rasped.

Fogstorm shook his head. "Featherstar is a threat," he mewed. "I worry about our safety.

Minnowpaw padded over to Woolytail. He dropped the crunched up wrap at his paws. "I managed to save this for you," he mewed.

Woolytail smiled. "That's how ya do it young'un!" he mewed. He opened the wrap and lapped up the berries and berry juice. "Mmmm," he purred. "Sweet!"

Minnowpaw sighed in relief. Woolybush wasn't mad. Autumnpaw and Dapplepaw dashed up to him.

"You fought a FeatherClan patrol?" Dapplepaw gasped.

Minnowpaw shook his head. "It was not a focused one," he mewed. "And we didn't fight them. They bickered among themselves!"

"Oh," Autumnpaw mewed. Minnowpaw tipped his head. Was she disappointed?

Dapplepaw shrugged. "Back to cleaning the elders den, again!" she mewed and raced back towards the den. Autumnpaw softly smiled at him.

"Bye!" Autumnpaw mewed, as she darted after Dapplepaw.

Minnowpaw sighed. Why was his life so intense?


	7. Chapter 7

Updated Allegiances

FadeClan:

Leader: Fadestar- Pale gray she-cat with faded tabby ears and tail; green eyes

Deputy: Poisonberry- Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, pink nose, and green eyes

Medicine Cat- Moonwish- Old white she-cat with sparse black spots; yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

Warriors:

Fogstorm- Blue-gray mottled tom with blue eyes

Flamebird- Ginger tom with green eyes (Formerly of BreezeClan)

Leaftail- Brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and ears; has a short, fluffy tail; green eyes (Formerly of BreezeClan)

Dewflower- Blue-gray she-cat with a silver chest and blue eyes (Formerly of BreezeClan)

Oakleaf- Creamy-brown she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

Woolybush- White, long-haired tom with tangled fur and amber eyes

Ivywhisker- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ashpool- Small gray tom with smudgy white spots and blue eyes

(Apprentice: Autumnpaw)

Brackentuft- Small orange tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Dapplepaw)

Apprentices:

Tawnypaw- Bracken colored she-cat with black spots and green eyes; resembles a cheetah

Autumnpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Dapplepaw- Dappled calico she-cat with green eyes

Minnowpaw- Pale gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes (Formerly of FeatherClan)

Elders:

Morningdust- Sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes

Cindertail- Deep gray tom with a lame right front leg, a plumy tail, and blue eyes

FeatherClan:

Leader: Featherstar- Handsome, yet scarred, gray long-haired tom with a plumy tail and amber eyes

Deputy: Mapletuft- Orange she-cat with a dark brown tail and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Kinkfoot- Small brown tabby tom with a twisted front paw and green eyes

(Apprentice: Sprucepaw)

Warriors:

Whitefang- Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and long fangs; yellow eyes (Formerly known as Whitefrost; Formerly of BreezeClan)

(Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Timberfoot- Dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes

(Apprentice: Plumpaw)

Appleshade- Dark red she-cat with black speckles and amber eyes

(Apprentice: Whiskerpaw)

Nightleaf- Black she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes

Mintnose- Gray tom with a pale gray nose and green eyes

(Apprentice: Troutpaw)

Hollowmoon- Silver she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Jaggedmoon- Black she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Plumpaw- White she-cat with smokey black patches and yellow eyes

Whiskerpaw- Black tom with a white face and long white whiskers; yellow eyes

Troutpaw- Dull brown tom with a white chest, belly, muzzle, and tail-tip; green eyes

Willowpaw- Pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

Sprucepaw- Dark gray tom with a black left paw and ears; amber eyes

StormClan:

Leader: Stormstar- White she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail-tip, bright green eyes

Deputy: Blackear- Cream tom with black points and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothpelt- White she-cat with black points and green eyes

(Apprentice: Grasspaw)

Warriors:

Clawscar- White tom with black ears, paws, and tail; green eyes

(Apprentice: Skunkpaw)

Whitefoot- Black tom with white ears and paws; yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Thistlepaw)

Sagepetal- Solid silver she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Ebonypaw)

Cloudfur- Dark brown tom with a white back spot, ears, and tail-tip; amber eyes

(Apprentice: Milkpaw)

Foxfur- Red she-cat with a white tipped tail and amber eyes

Oakfire- Pale brown tom with ginger paws and green eyes

Mistpool- White she-cat with smudgy black spots and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- Pale, long-haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thistlepaw- Thin furred gray tom with green eyes

Ebonypaw- Black she-cat with gray rosette spots and tail-tip; green eyes

Milkpaw- White she-cat with sparse smudgy black spots and yellow eyes

Skunkpaw- Black tom with a white back-stripe and yellow eyes

Queens:

Firewing- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Blackear's kits)

Pineclaw- Light brown she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, and tail-tip; green eyes (Expecting Cloudfur's kits)

Rogues (Nomadic group of cats passing by):

Leader: Mistletoe- Dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Members:

Kal- Dark brown tabby tom with an ugly scar slicing across his muzzle and yellow eyes

Desmond- Auburn furred tom with green eyes

Ghost- Silky white she-cat with yellow eyes

Fern- Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Wren- Dull gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Daze- Pale ginger she-cat with glittery blue eyes (Mated to Fern; mother of Rascal and Mink)

Kits:

Rascal- Scruffy furred pale brown tom with green eyes

Mink- White she-cat with deep blue eyes

Cats Outside our Clans:

Scarclaw- Dark gray skinny, scarred tom with amber eyes; lives on WindClans's moors

Cloudbreeze- White fluffy tom with yellow eyes (Currently a ThunderClan cat)

Flip- Black she-cat with amber eyes (Loner)

Cookie- White she-cat with brown patches and pale blue eyes (Loner)


	8. Chapter 8

Minnowpaw was sharing a mouse with Autumnpaw. It's only been three days since the incident on the border. Since then, he began to think about Poisonberry's rage against FeatherClan. What made her so angry?

Minnowpaw turned his gaze to Dapplepaw and Tawnypaw. He pricked his ears towards their gossip.

"And Cloudbreeze apparently just left!" Tawnypaw hissed. "It's like he didn't care about his mother's Clan!"

Dapplepaw frowned. "That's disappointing," she awkwardly muttered.

Minnowpaw noticed Dapplepaw's complete lack of interest towards Tawnypaw's ordeals.

"Minnowpaw?" Minnowpaw turned his gaze back to Autumnpaw. "What do you think of Troutpaw?"

Minnowpaw shrugged. "He's a good cat inside," he told her. "He's just under a bad influence."

"What about Poisonberry?" Autumnpaw asked.

Minnowpaw sighed. "I don't know much," he mewed. "However, it seems like something is bothering her."

Autumnpaw flicked her tail. "Her mother and great uncle abused her as a kit!" she hissed. "Her sister, Fadestar, was saved by her father, Clawscar. That's why she's so grumpy and harsh!"

Minnowpaw tilted his head. "Who's her father?"

Autumnpaw shrugged. "I'm not too sure," she mewed. "She never t-"

Poisonberry jumped in between them. "No more gossip!" she snarled. "I don't want any parentage rumors out of you!"

Minnowpaw crouched down, frightened. He didn't mean to anger her!

Autumnpaw was braver. "Who's your mother?" she asked.

Poisonberry narrowed her eyes. "If this closes your mouths," she muttered. "My mother is Whitefang."

Minnowpaw gasped. "Flamebird was talking about how she was his sister, yesterday!"

Poisonberry narrowed her eyes. "I didn't know I had an uncle."

Minnowpaw frowned. "You do!" he insisted.

Tawnypaw gasped from besides Dapplepaw, who looked shocked. "We're kin!?"

Autumnpaw nodded. "I suppose so!"

Poisonberry frowned. "I suppose I'll have to talk to Flamebird."

Minnowpaw watched Poisonberry pad over to the warriors den to, presumably, look for Flamebird.

"Um….." Tawnypaw awkwardly stammered. "What now?"

Dapplepaw shook herself. "Maybe we can hunt!"

Tawnypaw shrugged. "Let's go find Oakleaf and Brackentuft."

Autumnpaw hopped up. "Can I come?"

Dapplepaw nodded. "Sure! Why not!"

Tawnypaw nodded. "I guess we should pull in Ashpool, too."

Minnowpaw smiled. "Yeah!" Minnowpaw hopped up. "I can ask Moonwish to look for herbs alongside your patrol!"

Minnowpaw ran over to the medicine cat den with the other apprentices staring after him.

Moonwish narrowed her eyes and shugged. "Fine," she mewed. "I suppose young cats like you need their excercise."

"Yes!" Minnowpaw cheered and ran back into the clearing to greet the hunting patrol.

"Minnowpaw?" Oakleaf greeted.

"Moonwish said I can come with you!" Minnowpaw replied.

"I guess we're ready now," Ashpool mewed.

"Then, let's go," Brackentuft announced.

Minnowpaw followed the patrol contently. The patrol eventually made it to a clearing on the opposite side of the territory compared to the river.

Tawnypaw crounched down and Minnowpaw watched her stalk a mouse.

Minnowpaw turned to carefully tear some tansy for the herb stores.

"Mouse dung!" Tawnypaw squealed.

Minnowpaw nearly jumped as a mouse ran in between his legs.

Autumnpaw narrowed her eyes as she stepped out of some bushes with a vole. "Um, yeah," she growled. "Scaring away the prey! I nearly lost this vole!"

"But, you caught it," Minnowpaw insisted.

.Autumnpaw sniffed "Nearly doesn't fill cats' bellies!"

Tawnypaw growled to herself. "I'll find another one." With that, she padded back into the bushes.

"You caught it, though!" Minnowpaw hissed to Autumnpaw.

"I-I didn't want to fail," Autumnpaw stammered awkwardly.

Minnowpaw narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

Autumnpaw sighed. "I really don't like Tawnypaw," she admitted. "She really seems like a show off." She looked down at her paws. "I want to prove that I can be just as good, maybe even better!"

Minnowpaw shook his head. "You're amazing!" he told her. "You were quick enough to catch that vole when Tawnypaw missed it and made all that noise!"

"I suppose so," Autumnpaw mewed.

"Tawnypaw needs some practice," Minnowpaw giggled.

"Yeah!" Autumnpaw laughed, pawing Minnowpaw's shoulder.

Minnowpaw smiled.

"I should really get back to hunting," Autumnpaw told Minnowpaw.

"Hunt away!" Minnowpaw told her. Minnowpaw was happy to be FadeClan cat, though he wondered how Troutpaw, Willowpaw, and Sprucepaw were doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Minnowpaw gazed up at the Great Tree. It was huge! It was also his first Gathering. He padded alongside Moonwish as their Clan entered the clearing.

FadeClan seemed to be the first Clan here. StormClan and FeatherClan must be running late.

Autumnpaw ran up to walk beside Minnowpaw. "Our first Gathering," Autumnpaw breathed. Her yellow eyes sparkled with wonder.

Moonwish narrowed her eyes at Minnowpaw.

Minnowpaw shrugged. He was pretty sure Moonwish thought they were more than friends. That really isn't the case.

"I wonder what the other Clans are like," Autumnpaw mewed. "Especially StormClan! Our borders don't touch with theirs"

Minnowpaw shrugged. "I met Mothpelt and Grasspaw at the Moonpond. They seemed nice."

Autumnpaw nodded. She seemed impatient.

Minnowpaw gazed at another group of cats entering the Great Tree's clearing. His pelt spiked up as he saw Featherstar pad over to the Great Tree and climb up to a branch neighboring the one Fadestar sat on. Minnowpaw backed into the crowd of his Clan.

Autumnpaw frowned. "Isn't that your father?"

Minnowpaw nodded as he saw another tom looking around. It was Troutpaw!

Minnowpaw pushed himself out of the crowd. "Troutpaw!"

Troutpaw gasped. "Brother!" He grinned. "I'm so happy to see you!"

The two brothers twined tails for a moment before Minnowpaw noticed an odd marking on Troutpaw's face in the moonlight. "You're scarred!" Minnowpaw gasped.

Troutpaw shrugged. "Nightleaf told my father about my reaction with your survival. He gave me this scar." Troutpaw ran his paw down a scar that began on his forehead and branched down his muzzle and over his nose. "It's a miracle I survived!"

"Father is terrible," Minnowpaw murmured. "Is Hollowmoon okay?"

Troutpaw shook his head. "She was upset with Featherstar's way of punishing me and attempting to murder you."

"D-did I hear Minnowpaw?" a young she-cat asked.

Minnowpaw and Troutpaw turned to see Willowpaw.

"I did!" she gasped. She gazed up at Minnowpaw, her yellow eyes watering.

Autunmpaw frowned. "Who are you?"

Troutpaw grinned cooly. "I'm Troutpaw! Otherwise known as Minnowpaw's brother."

Willowpaw smiled innocently. "I'm Willowpaw," she greeted. "I was Minnowpaw's best friend."

Troutpaw laughed. "She's my future mate!"

Willowpaw shook her head and growled. "Am not! You bullied me as a kit!"

Autumnpaw nodded. "I guess I'll say hello to the incoming StormClan cats."

Minnowpaw gasped. Grasspaw, he thought. She'll be here!

"I'll come with you," Minnowpaw offered.

"Same, here," Willowpaw decided.

Minnowpaw ran towards the group of StormClan cats and bumped into a little white, patchy she-cat.

"Watch out!" she hissed, her tail whipping.

Minnowpaw flinched. "Sorry… um?"

"It's Milkpaw!" the patchy she-cat growled.

A familiar tabby padded in between Minnowpaw and Milkpaw. "Go sit with your mother!" she briskly hissed. "Gatherings are meant to be peaceful!"

Milkpaw nodded. "Sorry, Grasspaw!" Milkpaw ran towards a white, smudged she-cat and an apprentice sized, black and white tom.

"Grasspaw!" Minnowpaw gasped.

Grasspaw nodded, her green eyes shining. "The Gathering is about to start! We need to get with our mentors!"

Minnowpaw nodded and the two cats walked over to the medicine cat group with Willowpaw and Autumnpaw watching.

"Silence!" Featherstar yowed. "I have some news!" His amber eyes scanned over the other Clan cats. "We have three new apprentices: Troutpaw, Willowpaw, and Sprucepaw!"

Everyone cheered for the new apprentices. "Troutpaw! Willowpaw! Sprucepaw!"

Troutpaw narrowed his eyes, Willowpaw blushed, and Sprucepaw gazed down at his paws.

Featherstar smiled maliciously. "We also have two warriors!" he hissed. "We welcome Plumshade and Whiskermoon!"

Not as much warriors were cheering now. They seemed wary. "Plumshade! Whiskermoon!"

Whiskermoon smiled, while Plumshade bared her fangs.

Featherstar snarled. "We have one more thing to say!" He flicked his plumy tail. "Nightleaf has reported that one of my kits is hanging out in FadeClan. Is this true?"

Minnowpaw growled and stepped out of the crowd of medicine cats. "It is!" he hissed.

Featherstar lost his composure for a moment, shaking slightly. "FadeClan has spoken!" he finally hissed. "Kit-Stealers!"

Fadestar growled at Featherstar. "Moonwish has told me that you purposely threw Minnowpaw into the river."

Stormstar hissed at Featherstar. "Mothpelt has told me the same thing!" Her tail thrashed fiercely. "I can't trust you after what you did to Angus, my kits, and my grandkits!"

Featherstar growled, vulnerable. "It's none of your business!" He unsheathed his claws. "Just give me the kit, or I will wage war on both of your Clans!"

Stormstar shook her head. "No," she mewed. "You aren't the cat I grew up with anymore. You are just a sneaky murderer!"

Fadestar nodded. "You abused my father and my sister!" Her faded tail whipped. "I refuse to give up Minnowpaw in the case that you are a danger to your kit's life."

"It's against the Warrior Code!" Poisonberry yowled.

Mapletuft glared up at Featherstar. "You aren't the same cat who mentored me," she evenly mewed. "You are much worse!" She gazed up at Fadestar. "Fadestar, I wish to join your Clan as warrior. Even if it means giving up my worthless deputy title."

Fadestar narrowed her eyes. "How can I trust you?"

Mapletuft growled to herself. "Featherstar broke another code by making Troutpaw the next leader, rather than the deputy! He thinks I am a worthless incompetent she-cat!"

Fadestar sighed. "I will make you a temporary warrior for the next moon. If you turn out to betray us, you will be immediately exiled."

Mapletuft nodded. "I accept this proposal," she mewed.

Featherstar snarled. "This is outrageous!" He sank his claws into the branch. "Mapletuft! You betrayed us! I don't want to see you crawling back to us when we win!" He flicked his tail. "Whitefang is the new deputy!"

"Why can't Nightleaf be the new deputy?" Troutpaw growled.

Timberfoot glared at Troutpaw. "She hasn't had an apprentice yet!" he hissed.

Nobody cheered for Whitefang's rise in rank.

Stormstar stared up at the, now cloud covered, moon. "StarClan has spoken!" She hissed. "This Gathering is over!"


	10. Chapter 10

The next quarter moon wasn't very pleasant for Minnowpaw. Even though Featherstar hadn't launched an attack yet, FadeClan was highly on edge! Poisonberry had become more prickly and aggressive, especially towards Mapletuft and Flamebird. Minnowpaw was quite surprised that Mapletuft gave no reaction! As for Flamebird, the only reason Poisonberry lashed out at him was because of his constant asking about Whitefang.

Now, Minnowpaw was in the elder's den, tending the elders with Dapplepaw. Dapplepaw wasn't one to complain, quietly picking out fleas and ticks with mouse bile.

"Ahhh," Cindertail purred. "That feels so much better!" He tucked his left paw over his lame leg.

"Yet," Morningdust scoffed. "That leg of yours will never heal, I suppose." Her plumy tail was tightly wrapped around her paws.

Cindertail didn't seem hurt at all. It was as if many moons of this had hardened him. "That just means many more moons of my snoring!"

Morningdust rolled her eyes. "At least I have your company."

Cindertail grinned. "Back at you, Morningdust!" A mischievous sparkle danced across his blue eyes.

"So," Morningdust tipped her head at Minnowpaw. "How have you been doing in training?"

Minnowpaw shrugged. "Moonwish has been showing me the proper way to dress wounds." _For when the battle starts._

"Ah," Morningdust mewed. "So a battle is coming!" Her eyes didn't seem to display any fear, just interest.

Minnowpaw nodded. "Featherstar was pretty serious with his threat."

Dapplepaw gazed at Morningdust and Minnowpaw. "At least we have StormClan as an ally!"

Morningdust's eyes sparkled. "Stormstar's a great leader," She rolled her eyes. "Unlike her brother!"

Cindertail nodded in agreement. "It seems like you two are done," he purred. "How about you go get some fresh-kill?"

"What about you?" Dapplepaw asked, her plumy tail quivering.

Morningdust smiled softly. "We aren't dead yet!" She stretched and sat up.

Cindertail nodded. "We can take care of ourselves!" He awkwardly sat up and began to hobble out of the den. "Morningdust," he mewed, turning to his denmate. "Are you coming?"

Morningdust nodded and turned to the two apprentices. "You can come with us as well," she mewed.

Dapplepaw happily nodded. "Okay!"

Minnowpaw smiled. "Sure!" _This is probably the calmest moment I had this quarter moon._

Cindertail had already picked a vole from the fresh-kill pile. "Want to share, Morningdust?"

Morningdust stifled a purr and nodded.

Minnowpaw and Dapplepaw padded over to an excited Autumnpaw and Tawnypaw. "We're having our warrior assessments!" Tawnypaw cheered.

Dapplepaw's ears perked up. "What!?" she gasped. "Really?!"

Autumnpaw nodded. "Yep!"

Dapplepaw's green eyes flickered excitedly. "Yes!"

Minnowpaw smiled at them. "Congratulations!"

The three apprentices seemed pleased. "Thank you!" they chimed.

Dapplepaw suddenly seemed uneasy. "Wait," she mewed. "Doesn't that mean you'll be leaving to recreate BreezeClan, Tawnypaw?"

Tawnypaw dipped her head and nodded, as though sad.

Dapplepaw gasped. "But you were my best friend!"

Tawnypaw's eyes were round with guilt. "I'm sorry!"

Dapplepaw shook her head and ran off to the apprentice's den.

"Good job," Autumnpaw snapped at Tawnypaw. "You scared my sister away!" She turned her back on Tawnypaw and follow Dapplepaw into the apprentice's den to comfort her.


	11. Chapter 11

A day had passed by and the three apprentices had gained their warrior names. Dapplepaw was now Dapplewing, Autumnpaw was now Autumnflame, and Tawnypaw was now Tawnyleaf. Minnowpaw cheered the loudest for all of them!

However, Tawnyleaf and Leaftail left almost immediately without goodbyes. Dewflower and Flamebird stayed due to relationship ties to FadeClan. Dewflower had a crush on Ashpool and Flamebird wanted to stay near Whitefang.

Minnowpaw couldn't help but wonder when he'll get his name. Right now, he was sorting through tansy with Moonwish.

"You are doing excellently," Moonwish purred.

Minnowpaw nodded silently, focusing on the tansy.

Things got more edgy as the days went on and Minnowpaw didn't like it.

He put the last of the tansy away, just as a yowl split through camp.

Moonwish and Minnowpaw ran out into the clearing immediately.

A black tom and an Auburn tom were in the clearing, bleeding from various wounds.

"Whitefoot!" Moonwish gasped. "Minnowpaw," she hissed. "Cobwebs! Now!"

Minnowpaw didn't need to be asked twice, running into the den and grabbing large wads of cobwebs in his jaws.

Moonwish pressed cobwebs on Whitefoot's wounds, while Minnowpaw tended to the auburn tom's wounds. The auburn tom, Desmond, seemed to be suffering more than Whitefoot was.

"Featherstar attacked our rogue group as well!" Desmond gasped, as Whitefoot explained Featherstar's attack on StormClan and Mistletoe's rogue group.

"The attack is still happening!" Whitefoot wailed. His tail was still spiked in fear.

Moments later, Fadestar ordered a patrol, consisting of Poisonberry, Oakleaf, Brackentuft, and Dapplewing. Minnowpaw went along as their medicine cat.

Minnowpaw saw how nervous Dapplewing was and tried to comfort her. "W-we could all die!" she gasped.

When the patrol arrived at the StormClan camp, Minnowpaw saw Featherstar's chaos enraging across the camp! A thin-furred gray tom laid dead near the entrance, obviously trying to escape before he died.

"Thistlepaw!" Oakleaf gasped, her tail puffing up in a spiky cloud.

Minnowpaw realized that this was Whitefoot's apprentice! _Whitefoot and Thistlepaw were aiming to warn us!_

Minnowpaw eyed a dull gray tabby she-cat, dead under the paws of a black and silver tabby. _Nightleaf!_

Nightleaf's eyes glinted in a chaotic, evil way. "Wren should have never challenged me," she snarled turning to Oakleaf. "Do you want to be next?"

Oakleaf arched her back and hissed. "Never!" She pounced, slamming into Nightleaf. Oakleaf had knocked her down for a moment before continuing to fight.

Minnowpaw soon found himself in the middle of a battle. Dapplewing was locked in a fight with Whiskermoon and Brackentuft found himself battling a reluctant Mintnose. Poisonberry had Plumshade pinned down, tightening her grip as the small she-cat wriggled.

Minnowpaw was horrified with what happened next. Poisonberry had given Plumshade the killing bite, quickly ending her. "This is a fight to the death!" she snarled.

She was almost immediately bowled over by Whitefang. "Traitor!" Whitefang hissed. "You no good murderer!"

"Hypocrite!" Poisonberry snarled at her mother! "Your Clan has already murdered Thistlepaw and Wren!" She swiped her paws over Whitefang's head, blood spurting from the wounds.

Whitefang was quickly pushed away. "You!" she hissed, shaking. Blood seeped over her eyes and dripped to the ground as she backed away. "I should have ended you when I could!" Whitefang raised her head and yowled the losing words of this battle: "FeatherClan! Retreat!"

Minnowpaw saw several FeatherClan cats stop what they were doing and run from the StormClan camp. Several bodies lay in the aftermath, including the StormClan deputy, Blackear, Wren, Thistlepaw, Plumshade, and several unnamed rogues.

A dark gray tabby she-cat wailed in grief over Wren and some other unnamed rogues. "Wren, Kal, Ghost, and Mink! Why!?"

Minnowpaw dipped his head to the dark gray tabby. "Do you happen to be Mistletoe?"

The dark gray tabby nodded. "Y-yes?"

"Desmond is healing in our camp," Minnowpaw replied. "You can pick him up anytime."

Minnowpaw then eyed Stormstar crying over her dead son, Blackear. "N-no!" she wailed. A ginger she-cat, obviously a queen, was grieving next to her. "My kits will never know their father."

Stormstar turned to the she-cat and nodded sadly. "Firewing," she mewed. "The new deputy is Sagepetal!"

Firewing and several other StormClan cats wailed into the air. "Sagepetal! Sagepetal! Sagepetal!"

A silver she-cat dipped her head to Stormstar. "I will do my best!"

Minnowpaw and the patrol, as well as the remainders of Mistletoe's group began their journey home, in the FadeClan camp.


	12. Chapter 12

Updated Allegiances 2:

FadeClan:

Leader: Fadestar- Pale gray she-cat with faded tabby ears and tail; green eyes

Deputy: Poisonberry- Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, pink nose, and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Moonwish- Old white she-cat with sparse black spots and yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

Warriors:

Fogstorm- Blue-gray mottled tom with blue eyes

Flamebird- Ginger tom with green eyes

Dewflower- Blue-gray she-cat with a silver chest and blue eyes

Oakleaf- Creamy brown she-cat with green eyes

Woolybush- White, long-haired tom with tangled fur and amber eyes

Ivywhisker- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ashpool- Small gray tom with smudgy white spots and blue eyes

Brackentuft- Small orange tom with blue eyes

Autumnflame- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Dapplewing- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Mapletuft- Orange she-cat with a dark brown tail and green eyes

Apprentices:

Minnowpaw- Pale gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Elders:

Morningdust- Sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes

Cindertail- Deep gray tom with a lame right front leg, a plumy tail, and blue eyes

FeatherClan:

Leader: Featherstar- Handsome, yet scarred, long-haired gray tom with a plumy tail and amber eyes

Deputy: Whitefang- Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and long fangs; yellow eyes (Formerly known as Whitefrost)

(Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Medicine Cat: Kinkfoot- Small brown tabby tom with a twisted front paw and green eyes

(Apprentice: Sprucepaw)

Warriors:

Timberfoot- Dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes

Appleshade- Dark red she-cat with black speckles and amber eyes

Nightleaf- Black she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes

Mintnose- Gray tom with a pale gray nose and green eyes

(Apprentice: Troutpaw)

Hollowmoon- Silver she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Jaggedmoon- Black she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes

Whiskermoon- Black tom with a white face and long white whiskers; yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Troutpaw- Dull brown tom with a white chest, belly, muzzle, and tail-tip; green eyes

Willowpaw- Pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

Sprucepaw- Dark gray tom with a black left paw and ears; amber eyes

StormClan:

Leader: Stormstar- White she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail-tip; bright green eyes

Deputy: Sagepetal- Solid silver she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Ebonypaw)

Medicine Cat: Mothpelt- White she-cat with black points and green eyes

(Apprentice: Grasspaw)

Warriors:

Clawscar- White tom with black ears, paws, and tail; green eyes

(Apprentice: Skunkpaw)

Whitefoot- Black tom with white ears and paws; yellow eyes

Cloudfur- Dark brown tom with a white back spot, ears, and tail-tip; amber eyes

(Apprentice: Milkpaw)

Foxfur- Red she-cat with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes

Oakfire- Pale brown tom with ginger paws and green eyes

Mistpool- White she-cat with smudgy black spots and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- Pale, long-haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ebonypaw- Black she-cat with gray rosette spots and tail-tip; green eyes

Milkpaw- White she-cat with sparse smudgy black spots and yellow eyes

Skunkpaw- Black tom with a white back-stripe and yellow eyes

Queens:

Firewing- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Blackear's kits)

Pineclaw- Light brown she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, and tail-tip; green eyes (Expecting Cloudfur's kits)

Cats Outside the Clans:

Mistletoe- Dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Desmond- Auburn furred tom with green eyes

Fern- Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Daze- Pale ginger she-cat with glittery blue eyes (Mated to Fern; Mother of Rascal, a scruffy-furred pale brown tom with green eyes)

Tawnyleaf- Bracken-colored she-cat with black spots and green eyes; resembles a cheetah

Leaftail- Brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and ears; has a short fluffy tail and green eyes

Scarclaw- Scarred, dark gray skinny tom with amber eyes

Flip- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Cookie- White she-cat with brown patches and pale blue eyes


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next quarter moon, Minnowpaw had to work hard to keep up with his duties. Dewflower was expecting Ashpool's kits, Oakleaf had an infected shoulder wound, and the Clan didn't know when Featherstar would attack next.

Minnowpaw was applying a tansy poultice onto Oakleaf's shoulder as Moonwish returned with borage.

"We need to stock up on borage for Dewflower," Moonwish rasped.

Minnowpaw narrowed his eyes. "It's Green-Leaf!" he exclaimed. "Don't we have enough?"

Moonwish shook her head. "Sometimes," she grunted. "Nothing is never enough to protect. You just have to keep trying."

Minnowpaw noted that Moonwish seemed for fatigued and tired, barely keeping up with duties. _Is she sick?_ "You need to rest," Minnowpaw mewed. He padded up to Moonwish and led her to a nest where she collapsed, mumbling.

Moonwish gasped, her breathing fatigued. Minnowpaw wasn't sure what was wrong with her.

"Trouts and Minnows," Moonwish gagged. "Only they can withstand the cold torrents that drive them apart and save the world as we know it." Moonwish's tail thrashed for only a moment before laying still.

As Moonwish rested, Minnowpaw spotted a gauge mark on Moonwish's throat. It was small, but deep. Blood had seeped from it, touching her chin. _She was attacked!_

Minnowpaw touched his paw to his mentors chest. The faithful heartbeat that a cat usually had was gone. _She's dead! Moonwish is dead!_

Minnowpaw raised his head in a silent wail. _What am I supposed to do?_

Minnowpaw, his shoulders slumped, turned to tell the Clan. _I'm only an apprentice! I'm not ready to take the full duties!_ He pushed his head through the den's entrance.

Poisonberry was padded through the clearing, Flamebird following her like a kit following its mother.

"Poisonberry!" Minnowpaw wailed.

Poisonberry turned her head to Minnowpaw. "Yes?"

"It's Moonwish!" Minnowpaw wailed. "She's dead!"

Poisonberry's fur spiked up and she ran up to Minnowpaw, leaving Flamebird in the dust. "Explain," she growled.

"Moonwish came back with borage, despite our herb store for the said herb being full," Minnowpaw began. "She was acting weird and confused. I lead her into her nest and she collapsed into it and mumbled something about trouts and minnows." Minnowpaw's ears drooped. "After she died, I saw slash marks in her throat. I think she was attacked by FeatherClan!"

Poisonberry's fur prickled uncomfortably. "FeatherClan," she snarled. "We need to attack as soon as possible!"

Minnowpaw eyed Oakleaf in the medicine den. "We can't attack, yet." He pointed his tail to Oakleaf. "Let her recover from the last battle."

Poisonberry only grunted in response. "Be ready for the great war," she told him.

Minnowpaw could only watch on ominously. _Will we ever be ready with just a medicine cat apprentice?_

 **A/N: It's finally complete! Expect a sequel sometime!**


End file.
